Hidden Truths Surface
by Seudocia
Summary: GRIMM S02E12 *FICTION* Monroe saw Juliette kissing another man, Sean, in episode 11. How will Monroe handle this situation ?
1. Hidden Truths Surface

Grimm Season 2 Episode 12 FANFICTION

**This is for Grimmster who follow Grimm. I will not explain what happened in the last episode (S02E11 – To Serve Man) .**

Monroe couldn't believe his eyes. He was surprised. No … what's the word I'm looking for … He was in shock. Juliette kissing some other guy ?! His eyes must be deceiving him.  
He quickly rubbed his eyes, but no, Juliette was still there. As real as a human being could be.  
Monroe thought for a moment how he would handle this. Act as if he didn't know Juliette ? Or the other way around and be all hysterical about it? But how would Juliette react? Would she rush out of the store? And that mysterious man, who is he? Is Juliette the one he's obsessed with? But that means that he kissed Juliette. And that means they have kissed before! For how long has this been going on?! Does Nick know about it?!  
"_Of course not, you idiot! Of course Nick doesn't know_!" Monroe thought to himself.

Before he or Juliette could do or say anything, Sean said to Monroe  
"Here we are. I see you closed the shop for us. I take that you will handle this very discreetly like you promised?"  
Monroe had no choice.  
"Yes, of course I will be discreet."  
"That is settled then. This is the one I was talking about. Juliette."  
Juliette didn't know what to say. She was probably trying to figure out how she was going to play this.  
"Yes, ma'am. I am Monroe, and will you two please follow me ?"  
" Yes …." Juliette said. Monroe guessed that she would act like she didn't know him. He would do the same.  
"Yes please, let's get this over with as quickly as possible" Sean said  
They followed Monroe to the other room.  
"So, you sir, uhm … Sorry, I didn't catch your name." Monroe asked  
"Sean. Its Sean."  
"Yes, as Sean explained to me a few days ago, you two have some kind of …" Monroe gulps " … Obsession for each other?"  
Juliette looked at Monroe, then at Sean. She couldn't do this.  
"I'm sorry, I have to go, I can't do this !"  
"_Please, Juliette, we talked about this! We have to_!" Sean said, trying to reason with her.  
"I will give you two a few minutes to … sort things out" Monroe offered.  
"That is not necessary. The last thing we need , is to be alone together!" Sean said.  
Monroe tried his very best to keep calm.  
"Very well then. Ma'am, what will it be? Stay and try to be de-obsessified, or go and it will probably get worse?"  
Both Sean and Monroe looked at Juliette. You could in Sean's eyes how he was _begging_ her to stay.  
"I will stay"  
"Then let's us begin. Will someone, or both of you, explain what happened, how it happened and any other important things I should know?" Monroe asked.  
Sean decided to tell Monroe only _the most important_ things that couldn't be left unsaid.  
" Well, I kissed her and from that moment on, we, or should I say, I began to develop feelings of obsession. Later on I discovered she did too, so we're both guessing that this is all happening because of the kiss."  
Like I already said, Monroe tried _his very best_ to act like he doesn't know Juliette and be as calm as possible.  
"But the kiss, how did it happen?"  
" She … was in a coma, and I woke her up with a kiss."  
Monroe's brains were working full speed. He analyzed everything as quickly as he could. But he didn't understand one (actually, MANY) things. As far as he knows, Juliette doesn't know anything about the Wesen world. And he didn't know who this man was. Looked pretty human to him. Monroe was really really confused, but he was helpless, he had to keep his word and be discreet. So asking and telling Nick … Was _completely_ out of the question !  
"So you woke her up… Did you know she would wake up or was it just a fairy-tale gesture?"  
"Somewhat both." Sean replied  
"Yes, but I didn't know that until a few days ago, when we accidentally kissed again." Juliette added.  
Juliette looked scared and confused. Until now she was willing to just go with the flow, not ask questions, just let her feelings (note, _obsession_) lead the way. But now things are being summarized, she couldn't just believe in coincidence, or love or whatever _the hell_ this is. She couldn't explain this to herself, and for the first time, she wondered what Sean was not telling her. Suddenly, there were so many question in her head, she began to feel dizzy. She stood up, held her head. Monroe and Sean were looking at her. Just before she could say anything, she fainted.  
"Juliette!" Sean cried out.  
He caught her in time, and lay her on the sofa. He was panicked for a moment. Monroe decided to be to the point.  
"She doesn't understand, does she?" Monroe said  
"Understand what?" Sean asked  
"She is human, she can't process things like this. At least, not right away."  
"What are you talking about?" Sean asked  
"Look, buddy, sir, Sean, I don't know who you are, what you are, but I know that there is something higher involved here. I just got to be straight forward here, I have to know every little detail in order to be able to help you or to even have a chance to help you guys. I cannot just whip up a potion and give it to you guys. Like I told you before, everything, every little detail is important."  
"I understand, I UNDERSTAND! But it is all very complicated. This goes all the way to the highest order. All I want, is for this obsession to be over! I kissed her because I had no choice. She had to wake up and I was the only one here that could. I cannot tell you anything else. I need something, anything, to make her go back to normal again. She has a boyfriend and she cannot remember him due to something some witch has done to her. And I also need something for me, because it gets harder and harder for me to control myself."  
"Ok, slow down, let me note this and let us be calm." Monroe replied  
They both sat down, Juliette still unconscious. It was quiet for a few minutes.  
"So, let me see if I got this right. You kissed her because you had to. Then the obsessive behavior started. And it grew stronger when you two kissed again. And now you are here?" Monroe asked  
"That sounds to be about it." Sean replied  
"I have to talk to my … colleague, who actually owns this shop, so if you would please wait here, I will call her and be back in a few minutes. In the meantime, take care of her."  
"Okay."

Monroe went to the basement and called Rosalee.  
" Yeah, hello? Rosalee? It's me, Monroe."  
"Oh, Hi! How are you? Everything all right in the shop?"  
"Yeah it's fine. Well not so much now, but how is your aunt?"  
"She's better actually, the doctor said that she is doing really good."  
"Good enough so you can come back?"  
"Maybe, why?"  
"There is a situation here, involving love and obsession. And trust me, you'd want to know who they are."  
"It sounds really important. But tell me more about them." Rosalee asked  
"I promised the clients to be discreet, so you need to do the same."  
"Yes of course!"  
"Ok, here goes. Try and keep it together" Monroe warned.  
"Ok ok, just tell me already !"  
"Juliette … is here … with another man who claims to be the one who woke her up from the coma."  
"WHAT?! Does Nick know ?!"  
"Rosalee ! Calm down! No I don't think that Nick knows. And that guy , his name's Sean, doesn't know that I know Juliette. And Juliette pretended like she didn't know me, so I did the same."  
"And what did he tell you about the kiss, or obsession?" Rosalee asked.  
"He told me he was the only one who could wake her up, who had to wake her up. And that's why he kissed her, and that is when the obsession started. See, you have to come back here if you can. This is a very delicate issue. And very important."  
"I understand, I will try and talk to the doctor"  
"If your aunt's not well yet, then it's out of the question for you to come back here."  
"No, she is doing really well. I will call you in a bit. I have to make arrangements."  
"Okay" Monroe answered. " I will try and find out more . Just try and come back asap."  
"I will try. Talk to you later."  
"Okay."  
"Yes"

Monroe went back upstairs, and Juliette was conscious again. They were both quiet.  
"So, I spoke to the shop owner, and she said she could probably be here tomorrow or so. She is way better than me. Most of the times I just call her, explain and she tells me what to do. But this matter is interesting to her. So if you two would please wait and come back tomorrow, I am sure things will be better and clearer. In the meanwhile, it is best to keep calm and not overthink. "  
Sean stood up.  
"Very well, I am tired as well. Juliette?"  
"What? Yes, I'll come back tomorrow and get this _the hell over with_."  
"That is settled then. Tomorrow, same place, same time." Monroe added  
"Ok. Off we go. Goodbye."  
Juliette went outside, Sean wanted to say something to Monroe.  
"This stays between us, and Juliette does not need to know everything."  
"Right. Just what you said" Monroe replied.  
"I am serious. You have no idea whom you're dealing with." Sean threatened  
"Why don't you tell me then?" Monroe growled  
Sean almost morphed, but he could control himself.  
"Consider yourself lucky. I will be back."  
_  
Sean left the store. _


	2. Fall Finally !

**Author's note: Disclaimer ! Pure Fan FICTION !**

It was 7 o'clock A.M . Monroe was taking a bath. He didn't hear a knock on his door.  
"MONROE !"  
Still, he didn't hear anything. He was having a peaceful bath with his mind empty.  
_SWOOSH _ . And it was gone. There Rosalee was, throwing a stone at the bathroom window from the outside. Wasn't a big stone, bit big enough to make a crack in the window. And to scare Monroe.  
"Monroe ! It's me, Rosalee. Just open up the door already !" she yelled.  
Monroe sighed.  
"BE RIGHT THERE" he yelled in reply.  
Actually, he was happy that Rosalee was back, ecstatic even. But nevertheless, his moment of peace was disturbed. He sighed again, put on some clothes and opened the door.  
"Hi Rosalee!" he said with a smile. "Glad you are back … so early"  
"Yes, yes, I know it's really early. But I couldn't wait."  
"It's all right. Please, come on in. How is your aunt?" Monroe asked.  
"She is doing really well. The doctor said that it was okay to leave." Rosalee said while entering the house and walking to the living room.  
"That's good news"  
"Yes it is. But YOU have HUGE news ! Come on, tell me all about it ! Everything !" Rosalee said all excited.  
" You need to calm down." Monroe said. " I was up almost the whole night trying to figure this thing out. It's been really frustrating because more questions pop up. More questions than answers."  
"Maybe we can figure it out _together_." Rosalee said soothingly  
"Well, it all started a few weeks ago. A man came in the shop, asking something for obsessive behavior. I asked him if he wanted obsessive behavior, or if he had obsessive behavior. He told me he had and he wanted to get rid of it. I explained that such things are very complicated issues and he said he would come back to see if I was able to find something for him. He came back and I explained that without knowing what the cause was, I won't be able to just whip up a potion. He then asked me that if he would bring the girl he was obsessed about over, I would close the shop and be discreet about all this. I agreed and yesterday, they both came into the shop. I was in the other room. When I went to the store section, I saw two people kissing. I just guessed that those two were the people who were obsessed with each other. I coughed to get their attention and they stopped kissing. That's when I saw who the woman was, Juliette. And now I'm out of breath. Can I get you something to drink? Tea, coffee?"  
"Tea will be fine. Let me process this for a minute" Rosalee said.  
"Yes, you just … do that. This thing is really playing with my mind. Be back in just a few."

Rosalee was calm. She thought about what Monroe just told her. And yes, more question than answer rose. But she was much more well-known about all this. Her family owned an Wesen-apothecary, so she had to. When she found out that Juliette was poisoned and would have memory loss, she tried to stop it. But it wasn't very successful seeming Juliette can't remember Nick. But the mystery still is, how did Juliette wake up ? She could almost see the answer, because it is so familiar! Sounds so familiar! Maybe if she called Nick and asked … She wouldn't break their client confidentiality. She'll just call Nick and just keep it cool. She took her cellphone.

Ring ring  
"Hallo, Nick Burkhardt ." Nick answered the phone.  
"Hi, Nick, Rosalee speaking."  
"Oh hi! Haven't heard from you for a while. How are things?" Nick asked.  
"Everything is … fine. Look I have something to ask you."  
"Yeah, sure, go on."  
"I have been thinking about Juliette and her memory loss. Do you have any idea how she woke up?" Rosalee asked.  
"Oh, that. Yeah well, no , I don't know how she woke up. But my mom told me that only a Royal could have saved her. But that was just speculation. Your potion might have helped her wake up for all we know."  
Aha ! Rosalee knew enough ! Royals ! That was the missing piece!  
"Maybe … It has just been bugging me that I couldn't really stop her memory loss. I am really sorry about that, Nick" Rosalee said  
"You did the best you could. It's not your fault. If anything, you _helped _save her. I should be the one thanking you."  
"Well … I don't know Nick. I hope everything will be alright soon"  
"I hope that too. But I have to go, busy with a case. Nice speaking to you."  
"Okay, thank you for … this." Rosalee said  
"No problem. Goodbye" Nick said, ending the conversation.

"MONROE!" Rosalee yelled  
Monroe rushed to the living room.  
"What, what happened?" He said, half in panic.  
"I have found the missing link." Rosalee said confident.  
"What do you mean?" Monroe asked.  
"One word: _Royals_. I just knew that I was _missing something_. And that was it, ROYALS. I read something about this when I was a teenager. The coma Juliette was in, only a Royal could save her. It's like in fairy-tales. A prince kisses the princess back to life. Everything that happens, it's like in the books. So is this. A Prince. That's it!"  
"That … sounds true … logical. But there are more questions rising here. How can there be a royal in Portland? And if there is one, are you suggesting_, that man_, who walked into the shop, _is one_?!" Monroe said in disbelief.  
"Well…" Rosalee said doubtingly  
"WAIT!" Monroe exclaimed. "That guy, his name is Sean, he said that it went all the way to the highest order! Royals are the highest order! This is all starting to make a little sense …"  
"What else did he say?" Rosalee asked  
"Uhm … Something about having to save Juliette. Yes, he said that he HAD to save her. Why would he have to? What's in it for him?"  
"Do you know this guy?" Rosalee asked?  
"No … Just that his name is Sean. And I guess, now I know that he is a Royal Prince" Monroe gulped .  
" A Prince. Here in Portland. Oh dear God, things just got serious." Rosalee said  
"Yes, things just got _really serious_" Monroe agreed.

*Dramatic music*

So, S02E12 "Season of the Hexebiest airs in two days (November 16th) And I am ECSTATIC !  
I probably won't have time to finish this story by Friday, so I will summarize my thoughts on episode 12.

Rosalee and Juliette can't tell Nick this, because of the client confidentiality. So they will try and find out on their own.  
They go to the shop, meet Juliette and Sean, and try to find out anything they can. They try potions, but nothing works.  
So Juliette has no other choice but to confront Nick and tell him that she has feelings for someone else. But she does not tell him who.  
Nick of course, is very mad. But he cannot blame Juliette. Adalind is to blame. And Adalind is in town. He goes to Adalind and threatens her.  
That doesn't end very well because Adalind is back to have her revenge. On Nick for killing the hexenbiest in her, and on Sean, for betraying her (drama drama !) . of course, she is back in Portland not only for revenge, but also for the Grimm (the key, possibly?) , but Sean won't allow that. That is where Sean's brother comes in the picture.

These are my thoughts so far, we will see what ACTUALLY happens, this Friday 9/8c on NBC !  
Thank you all for reading this fanfiction on episode 12! GRIMM AND GRIMMSTERS FOR THE WIN ! FTW !


End file.
